Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin is an Osmosian and a member of Ben's Team. When Kevin first appeared in the original series, he quickly became one of Ben's most notable enemies. However, he reformed in Alien Force, and became one of the main characters until his departure, along with Gwen in The More Things Change: Part 1. Appearance In Omniverse, Kevin wears the same black shirt but the sleeves and collar are cut in bumpy ways, the sleeves on his long sleeved grey shirt are slightly torn and he wears blue wholesters. His hair is longer and straighter. His pants have a small tear below the left knee. He also wears a padlock necklace similar to the one he wore when he was 11 but marked with an "11". He also sports black discolored marks around his eyes, making him appear tired; these marks bear similarity to when he was 11 and still absorbing energy. Later in the series, Kevin grows a few chin whiskers and his grey shirt gains stripes. In Weapon XI: Part 2, Kevin gets the same cross-shaped scar to his chin that future Kevin has. Personality When Kevin was 11, he was a criminally insane sociopath, willing to hurt or kill anyone for his own personal gain and/or pleasure. This behavior and mentality stems not only from being seen and treated as a freak by his peers and family, but also because of the side effect of Kevin absorbing energy. His selfishness and sociopathic-nature is made apparent when he was once willing to derail a money train to steal the money and kill countless passengers on another train. Kevin had an extremely negative outlook on life because of the countless hardships and struggles he had, feeling insecure about himself as well as having an incredibly low self-esteem. He had a deep-rooted hatred for other people and society in general, even the innocent as he once said "Nobody's innocent! They just haven't had the chance to make fun of me yet!". Kevin's outlook began to change when he met Kwarrel, a fellow prisoner in the Null Void when Kevin was a prisoner there. Becoming somewhat of a mentor and father-figure to him, Kwarrel helped greatly improve Kevin's personality. In Alien Force, despite Kevin becoming a con artist and an arms broker, he was more stable, he was somewhat mature but still had a bit of a jock attitude. As time went on and Kevin was accepted by Ben and Gwen, who were his most hated enemies and now best friend and girlfriend respectively, his personality and psyche improved greatly to the point that he became a trustworthy and reliable ally. His relationship with his friends further contributed to his mental stability as he once told Ben in Perplexahedron that he was grateful to them for changing his life. Verdona stated that Kevin's current personality is similar to a younger Max's. While changing for the better, Kevin still sometimes shows a delinquent side, as seen in Kevin's Big Score, where he attempts to sell the Rust Bucket to Vulkanus for alien technology, albeit technology he intended to give to Ben and conspires with Argit to sell weapons to both sides of a warring race in Simple. Despite this side of Kevin, Ben and especially Gwen still greatly trust him. Though Kevin can still be cynical, insensitive, rude, violent, greedy, and willing to kill; he is a good person at heart and generally doesn't like innocent people getting hurt; most evident in Andreas' Fault, where Kevin expresses his utter disgust of how Argit used Andreas and showed no sorrow or gratitude for Andreas' sacrifice and angrily punches Argit for such action. Kevin also helped rescue Ben's mother when she was kidnapped in Hit 'Em Where They Live. Kevin, though he is rarely open about it, also has a sensitive side, as seen in Con of Rath when Jarettate Tiffin. The scene was so shocking to him that he fainted, despite the fact that he is supposed to be the "tough guy" of the group. While having a more positive outlook on life since meeting Kwarrel and making friends with Ben and Gwen, Kevin still suffers some insecurities as seen when he was mutated a second time, he was visibly disgusted with himself and fluctuated between bouts of uncontrollable aggression and severe depression that almost jeopardized his relationships, especially with Gwen. As Ultimate Kevin, he voiced his frustration against Ben the most for being a famous superhero and him "still" being a freak. Kevin is extremely protective of his car and becomes very upset whenever it gets damaged, which happens on a fairly regular basis. History Omniverse Sometime after the events of Ultimate Alien, Kevin and Gwen left Bellwood, as Gwen went off to college, and Kevin found a home and a job near campus so he could be close with her but not without chasing and taking down Zombozo together as a team one last time. He also tells Ben that he has a new con running and asks Ben to hide him from Princess Looma and reveals that he fought, and defeated, her when he was 14 and traveling with Argit to get a engine for his car and ended up having to marry her in 3 years. This not only caused Gwen to become angered at keeping this secret (and giving Looma a decent thrashing), but Kevin kept quiet about the man who next defeated Looma would have to marry her; the end result was Ben getting engaged to her. Satisfied that one more thing from his past won't be haunting him anymore, Kevin left with Gwen in his car, much to Ben's irritation, muttering "Kevin is so dead". In Showdown: Part 2, he was later recruited, along with Gwen to find Ben, who had vanished after destroyingPakmar's business again. He ended up on Galvan Prime MK II, where he prepared to help Ben fight Malware. However, he ended up having to fight off Khyber's former dog. During this scuffle, Kevin managed to tame it and learn its gender was female. Having taken a liking to Kevin over Khyber, the dog decided to stay with him instead. Kevin resumed his life as normal, but with a new pet to add to his responsibilities. Kevin made another appearance in The Frogs of War: Part 2, along with Gwen, Rook and Argit, being a part of the resistance force that was still going against the invading Incursean army. With the help of Ben, who managed to return in his new Incursean form Bullfrag, the team manages to rescue Max along with Driba and Magister Patelliday and free Earth from the Incurseans. Kevin makes a cameo in Mud is Thicker than Water, in which Gwen tells him and Rook to enjoy the auto show, and they drive off. Kevin has a main appearance in the following episode, OTTO Motives. The first is a flashback showing him and Argit attempting to move and bring objects together in the Null Void, and they both complained of its difficulty. Otto appears before them, saying that he would use the objects to help them escape the Null Void. They create a device, and turn it on. Otto, however, escapes without them, leaving them dismayed and betrayed. The second is the current times, in which Kevin and Rook arrive at Khoros to attend the auto show. As they walk around, they soon cross paths with Argit. While they think he is up to no good, the three team up once they find Otto, saying that they waited 5 years to get their revenge. They head towards him, but they are thwarted by Otto's Violet Offenders. Afterwards, after a long struggle, and a call to Ben, they defeat Otto after a fight between Upgrade and Otto, who became merged with a series of cars to become a giant robot. Kevin, Gwen and Zed are seen in the Rust Bucket 3 to save Ben and Rook in For a Few Brains More where they help defeat Khyber and Albedo. Kevin makes an appearance in Mystery, Incorporeal, in which he arrives with Zed to Friedkin University. He eventually helps Ben to fight a Stone Creature, and to investigate who was behind the attacks of the creatures. Once the team finds that it was Darkstar's doings, Ben, Rook, Kevin, and Zed fight many obstacles, including a fully-powered Morningstar. The team eventually stops him with the help of Ben as Ghostfreak. In The Rooters of All Evil, Kevin was seen at the garage where he was eventually visited by Ben who says a group called the Rooters are after him. Kevin is uncertain on who they are but believes he should call Gwen. The Rooters eventually show up and Kevin bumped heads with the leader Servantis and remembered who he was. Kevin then escapes in his new car with Ben and decides to tell Ben what happened between him and the Rooters. Years ago, Kevin was trapped in the Null Void and said that the Rooters eventually found him. He said they then used his Osmosian powers to fuse alien DNA with humans transforming them into hybrids. This was done with the Amalgam Kids and Kevin continues saying he escaped from the Rooters and the Null Void. Kevin, with the flashback ending, says that Servantis messed with his memories and that he is a "bad guy" who is part of the Rooters. The Rooters themselves suddenly attack his car and Kevin absorbs metal while Ben transforms into AmpFibian. However, he and Ben are quickly defeated by the Rooters and are taken back to Plumber HQ. It is revealed that Osmosians aren't really aliens but are just humans with alien abilities. It is also revealed that Osmosians have different abilities and Kevin's ability is to absorb matter. Servantis is also the one that named the Osmosians and Kevin says that Servantis needs him to make a hybrid army. Shockingly, it is then revealed that Devin Levin isn't real and was just a false memory that Servantis implanted into Max so that he will keep watch over Kevin. The Rooters being to fight against Ben and the others but Kevin manages to escape thanks to the distraction and everyone believes he won't be seen again. However, at the end of the episode, Kevin meets up with Argit in Undertown and zaps Argit with the red energy restoring his memories. In Weapon XI: Part 1, Kevin went to Alan Albright's farm to get the young plumber to go with him. However, Swiftof the Rooters soon appears and Alan doesn't trust Kevin after he almost killed him in the past. Kevin absorbs some wood in order to battle with Swift but is nearly burned by Alan due to the latter still not trusting him. However, Kevin finally gained Alan's trust again after blocking a near fatal blast from Swift. Eventually, Swift was forced to retreat back to the Null Void after getting hit by Argit's quills and Kevin shocks Alan's head restoring old memories. It was then revealed that Alan knew Kevin since they were younger and formed the original Rooters together. Kevin, at some point, left a coded letter to Gwen saying he has got Alan and that she must get Manny and Helen but not tell Ben about it. Later, Kevin is with Alan and Argit and Alan wants to help Kevin out. However, Kevin shocks Alan again triggering another flashback that shows Alan receiving his Pyronite powers. Kevin says he will go in alone into the Null Void to confront Servantis and asks Alan to take care of Zed. Kevin heads inside and eventually reaches the Rooters' base and Servantis allows Kevin to enter. Servantis is hoping to take out the "coming storm" but Kevin lashes out saying to stop calling Ben that and Ben is his friend. Suddenly, Ben, Gwen, and the Amalgam Kids arrive much to the anger of Kevin. Servantis then puts his plan into action by shocking the Amalgam Kids and turning them against Ben. Servantis then creates a forcefield around himself and Kevin and seemingly convinces Kevin to turn on Ben. Kevin thrashes Ben around (who was Kickin Hawk) who the latter was forced to retreat. At the end, Kevin rejoins the Rooters and decides to carry out his plan to destroy Ben. In Weapon XI: Part 2, Kevin is seen with the Rooters where he is searching for Ben. Kevin is determined to kill Ben in honor of Pierce's name. During a flashback told by Argit, it was revealed that Kevin and the Amalgam Kids attacked Ben's group when they were younger. Kevin used a blaster at Ben but Ben dodged and transformed into Eye Guy pinning Kevin down. However, Kevin touched the Omnitrix symbol and mutates again. Kevin starts to go insane attacking even his own allies. Kevin was brought down by Argit's quills and he and the Amalgam Kids were taken back to the Null Void. Servantis was greatly upset at the failure and sent Kevin and the Amalgam Kids away erasing their memories of that event. Back in present time, Ben's group eventually reached the Rooters' base and Kevin prepares himself to fight Ben. Kevin was eventually confronted by Ben as Gutrot but quickly touched the Omnitrix and mutated again. Ben then transformed into Swampfire but Kevin easily contained him. Eventually, Ben was caught by Helen and Kevin took him to Servantis. When Ben woke it, it turns out that Servantis created a device that will destroy Ben and the Omnitrix at the same time. However, before Kevin could toss Ben inside, Kevin dropped Ben and picked up Servantis instead. Kevin then headbutted Servantis and then shocked the rest of the Amalgam Kids turning them back to normal. Kevin did that to stop Servantis from alternating the other's memories and turns back to normal explaining it all to Ben. Kevin tells Servantis that Ben is like a brother to him and that he will never turn on him again. Later, the Rooters are soon stripped of their Plumber status by the Magistrata and Kevin leaves the Null Void with everyone else. In Charm School, Kevin was seen at Friedkin University working on his car. Gwen attempted to get him to come to see why Charmcaster was also at the University but Kevin said Charmcaster was her problem. However, Kevin decided to go after hearing Ben was coming as his car may get destroyed again. Eventually, Ben and Rook arrive and Kevin decides to use Rook's expertise in alien tech to help build the ultimate car that can survive anything. Kevin takes Rook into a room with numerous of advanced alien tech revealing he used his powers to harvest Taydenite in order to keep getting money (saying he doesn't have to work ever again). Eventually, Kevin and Rook construct the perfect car capable of withstanding everything. However, when a magic spell from Gwen and Charmcaster's fight hits the car, it completely disappears much to Kevin's horror. However, Kevin gets over it and helps out Gwen and Ben fight off Charmcaster and her Stone Bats. Eventually, Charmcaster was defeated and Kevin decides to go to the auto show with Rook. In Third Time's a Charm, ''Kevin and Zed have taken residence in Lucky Girl's headquarters, still feeling sad about his car. Gwen said she has searched all over the universe for his car, but Kevin begs her to search once more. They landed themselves inside his car in Ledgerdomain, but Kevin gets teleported out with his car leaving Gwen stranded. Kevin calls Ben and Rook for help as he assures that Charmcaster is the one behind the situation. The three boys meet Bezel, the most powerful sorceress of all. In the library, Charmcaster appears as she shows them that she has turned Gwen into a totem, much to Kevin's shock. The boys got teleported out and Charmcaster makes a magic barrier which prevents them from entering the library. With the help of Bezel, they were able to access the library to fight Charmcaster and her rock monsters. Zedtakes the totems of Gwen, Darkstar, Hex, Adwaita and Bezel as Charmcaster turns into a dragon using a spell. Ben and Rook then covers Kevin as he runs to his car, but the attacks from his car would not work since he does not know magic. Ben managed to trick Charmcaster by having Skurd absorb Bezel's totem, telling Charmcaster to look inside her back. Charmcaster touched the drawing which Gwen made using Charmcaster's magic from her lipstick, turning her into a totem and trapped inside her bag. Kevin is seen back in Lucky Girl's headquarters, being relieved that Gwen is safe and that she and Charmcaster can be friends under different circumstances. At the end of the final episode, ''A New Dawn, after watching the universe created, Ben called Gwen to get Kevin and proposes that Ben, Gwen, Rook and Kevin all go on a road trip to explore the universe they watched being created together. Powers and Abilities Originally, in Ben 10, Kevin's powers were believed to be of an unexplained mutation but later explained to be of a unique genetic component which gives him alien powers. Kevin has the ability to absorb the energy and matter of anything (excluding certain materials as seen in Greetings from Techadon) through his body at will and utilize it in various ways. Energy Absorption After absorbing energy, Kevin can channel energy through his hands to manipulate technology, discharge it as an energy blast or use it to speed up cellular regeneration to increase his strength or recover from injuries at an accelerated rate. However, the energy will dissipate over time or through excessive use, so he is required to recharge. However, if Kevin absorbs energy, the energy will cause Kevin to become mentally unstable. Storing energy for long periods of time will worsen his instability. This mainly occurs in Osmosians who absorb energy very often but cannot control it due to inexperience and lack of skill. Energy absorption can sometimes easily turn into an addiction. When Kevin has recently absorbed energy, he develops black marks around his eyes. This is a side effect of absorbing energy. Power Absorption Similar to his ability to absorb energy, by absorbing the DNA, metabolism, and life force of other life forms, Kevin can use it as nourishment to sustain his health and strength. Absorbing all of someone's energy will kill them. Kevin can use the energy to acquire the creature's powers and undergoes mutation to accommodate the absorbed abilities. Despite complete access to any of these absorbed abilities at anytime, they aren't as strong as their pure forms, as noticed by Diamondhead who estimated that they are only about 1/10 their full power, as seen when he was able to catch and crush Kevin 11's crystals with his bare hands while the others shattered upon hitting him. This was proven correct by Aggregor. This is the reason why Aggregor first turned P'andor, Andreas, Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Galapagus into pure energy before he could absorb their powers and abilities so he could attain their full powers and abilities. He also stated that when Osmosians absorb the life force of other beings, the new powers can only be used temporarily unless they were to drain all of that life form's energy. This ability can also be used to combine the DNA of two beings, which is what Servantis used Kevin for. As seen in The Rooters of All Evil, Kevin was able to absorb some of Servantis' energy that brought out some past memories. Kevin was able to carry the energy around on his hand and used it on Argit and Alan Albright to bring up their past involvement with the Rooters. Kevin then used this energy to his advantage as he was able to permanently lock out Servantis from the Amalgam Kids' minds. Matter Absorption Kevin can absorb solid materials, coating himself in the substance which allows him to take on its properties. He will proportionally increase in physical strength and durability to whatever he absorbed. In Plumbers' Helpers, Kevin was able to absorb multiple materials at once. In the same episode, he also displayed the ability to apply to other people a coating of whatever material he has absorbed at the time, temporarily. Depending on the amount of the absorbed material Kevin has available, and how he distributes it, Kevin can either coat his body, or part of it, in the material as a second skin like armor, as revealed in All That Glitters, or completely convert his body, or part of it, into a living version of the material. The amount that Kevin requires depends on the density of the material. This ability has once been used productively when Kevin was forced to synthesize a coating ofTaydenite, thus incapacitating him; Paradox mentioned in Vilgax Attacks that the amount Vulkanus chipped off of Kevin (in Kevin's Big Score) is now the largest stash in the galaxy. Matter Manipulation In season 3 of Alien Force, following Kevin's second mutation caused by the feedback from tampering with the Omnitrix, he loses the ability to revert to his human form but gradually begins learning how to use his absorbed matter in various new manners. He is able to use high levels of strength and durability as well as regenerative and shape-shifting abilities, seen when he shifts his limbs into a variety of different tools and weapons and also restoring his severed hand. Despite returning to normal in The Final Battle: Part 2 after the Omnitrix self-destructed, Kevin shows in Ultimate Alien to retain his heightened matter manipulation powers due to him now having knowledge of being able to doing so. In Too Hot to Handle, Kevin's abilities have shown to have developed more, allowing him to repair objects of the current material he has absorbed either by turning it into a liquid form or releasing a liquid version of whatever material he has absorbed. He can partially merge with the actual matter and manipulate the substance's form. Both abilities were used when he repaired the rock ceiling of a mine, fused the seal of P'andor's suit, morphed it around P'andor, and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. In The Creature from Beyond, he used the metal he absorbed to create a helmet for Gwen to prevent the Lucubra from controlling her. Kevin can easily pick locks, using his powers to absorb the material of the lock, then form his finger into a key. Kevin can also absorb liquids, and when he does he gains the properties of that liquid (according to Dwayne, if Kevin absorbs mud, objects will pass through him without causing physical damage). As seen in The Purge, if a part of his body was severed while he had absorbed some matter he could replace his hand. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, it is shown that Kevin can create solid matter constructs from matter he has absorbed, like the helmets he made for Gwen and Ben for protection from Diagon's mental attacks. In Weapon XI: Part 1, Kevin absorb some wood in order to battle with Swift. However, Kevin was burned by Alan Albright (who still thought of Kevin as an enemy) and told Alan to watch out as he was made of wood. Overall, the wood was pretty durable as Kevin was able to shield Alan from Swift's attacks without taking much damage himself. Other Skills and Abilities Even without his absorption powers, Kevin is shown to be stronger than an average human. As Ben noticed in Trade-Off, even the powerless Kevin was still a fairly proficient fighter and a useful asset to the team. While not to the same extent as aliens like Tetramands, Kevin is capable of lifting/throwing the combined weight of several people with little strain. He is also capable of resisting impacts and blunt force trauma that would severely injure an ordinary person with moderate discomfort. Kevin has some noticeable skill in martial arts which he gained during his years as a runaway, a prisoner in Incarcecon, an alien tech dealer, and a member of the Plumbers. With this combat skills, he has proven on several occasions to be a highly formidable fighter, having held his own against and defeated opponents such as the Megacruiser robots, Technorg, and even Vilgax in a one-on-one fight. Despite lacking a proper normal education, Kevin possesses a vast scientific and technological knowledge of alien paraphernalia. In Deep, Ben and Kevin argue that they both cannot use their powers while being in their Plumber suits. So Kevin made some alterations to the suits, equipping them with propelling units and shock pulses that allow them to attack with electric shocks. Kevin also has great analytical and deductive skills, having been able to determine and find out specifically what happened in a battle between Aggregor and the Plumbers several hours after the battle, greatly impressing his friends and even gaining a compliment from Max that he either could be an expert police officer or a wanted criminal. Kevin has good motor skills, being able to race and chase in his car and the Rust Bucket 3. He is also great at mechanics and engineering. He is shown to repair his car for the numerous damage it took during the course of the series. He also modified his car, setting alien tech for beneficial gears. On top of that he built the'' DX Mark 10'', a car that he (reluctantly) gave to Ben as his sixteenth birthday present. Kevin is also shown to be very good with animals, even without trying. In Deep, a Blowfish became strongly attached to Kevin. Later, Khyber's dog (now named Zed), despite being well-trained and loyal to Khyber, ultimately chose to join Kevin, even saving Kevin from being crushed. Trivia * According to Derrick J. Wyatt: ** Kevin wears wholesters because his voice actor (Greg Cipes) wears it too. ** In Omniverse, Kevin lives in the same area as Gwen's college rather than Bellwood. ** The creators of the original series originally intended for Kevin to be a mutant. ** Kevin is keeping the Taydenite car, but will rebuild his old car and will just use the Taydenite for when he needs some money. This was shown true in Charm School. ** Kevin can absorb liquid materials, like water and mud and even bubblegum. * In terms of personality and skills, Kevin is a reflection of Beast Boy and Cyborg from Teen Titans due to his knowledge of technology and comical jokes. He even shares his voice actor with the former. * Kevin is also similar to Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; both seem to enjoy fighting, and both can have a short temper at times. * Kevin's powers are similar to Absorbing Man from Marvel comics. Both of them can absorb matter. * Kevin often becomes distraught every time his car gets damaged or destroyed during combat or miscellaneous events, which is a running gag throughout the franchise. The Rust Bucket 3 has also become a part of this running gag. * In The Widening Gyre, it is indirectly stated by Kevin, that he watched "Captain Planet" and "The X-Files" when he was younger. References # ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/511729956624028218 # ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/349969146215154356 # ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/341263672527577346 # ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/525000356078306146 # ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/524985005655481143 # ↑ http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/529076107132038422 # ↑ http://ask.fm/DerrickJWyatt/answer/120926220148 Category:Characters Category:Males